The invention relates to methods and apparatus for disposing of waste. In particular, the invention is drawn to a portable waste collection apparatus that facilitates transport of the waste from a portable toilet to a fixed toilet coupled to a conventional waste transport system.
Conventional waste disposal systems are designed to collect and transport human waste product such as feces and urine to a treatment facility or disposal site. A waste disposal system typically includes a mounted or fixed toilet for collection of waste and sewage lines for transport of the waste. In municipalities, for example, the fixed toilet is coupled to a sewer system that transports the waste to a distant waste processing facility. In less populated areas, the fixed toilet is coupled to a septic system for handling the waste. Septic systems transport the waste to an area near the collection point. The waste may be subsequently collected and processed remotely or the waste may be processed within the septic system. The fixed toilet serves as the waste collection device for both the sewer system and the septic system.
The fixed toilet is designed to isolate humans from the waste and the waste transportation and disposal system for sanitary reasons. Sanitary conditions can be compromised when individuals are incapacitated and are unable to use the fixed toilet system directly. These situations are prevalent in hospital, care home, and nursing home situations. In these areas, if patients or residents cannot utilize the toilets, a portable toilet is usually employed as an interim means for deposit of waste. These interim collection devices must then be transported to a fixed toilet system, emptied into the fixed toilet and then cleaned in order to maintain a sanitary environment.
One disadvantage of typical portable toilet designs is that the design frustrates emptying and cleaning without unsanitary splashing during disposal and cleaning. Dumping the waste products from the portable toilet into a fixed toilet tends to result in splashing. Subsequent attempts to clean either the portable toilet bucket with water also tends to result in splashing. These splashing actions broadcast waste product and thus frustrate the maintenance of sanitary conditions. In addition, the splashing tends to create additional mess that is undesirable to manually clean.
In view of known systems and methods, methods and apparatus for disposing of waste products are described.
A portable waste disposal apparatus includes a stand for receiving a portable bowl and a waste container. The portable bowl includes a receiving port and a disposal port.
A disposal port cover permits waste to pass through the disposal port when the cover is in an open position. Waste is prevented from passing through the disposal port when the cover is in a closed position. Actuation of the disposal port cover is independent of pressure within the portable bowl. In various embodiments, the cover slides or pivots between the open and closed positions.
A method of disposing of waste includes the step of receiving waste into the portable bowl through the receiving port. The portable bowl is positioned to receive toilet purging fluid through the receiving port when placed within a fixed toilet. The fixed toilet is flushed to discharge the received purging fluid and waste through a disposal port of the portable bowl. In various embodiments, the portable bowl is placed within a waste container for collection of waste and waste transport between the toilet and the stand.